Dyskusja:Grindron
Fajny, tylko po co ta półkula na ramieniu? Hmm... a co tam, 8+/10. Toa Lesskovikk 18:03, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) I jeszcze coś: po co piszesz to "strona w budowie"? Zbędne. Toa Lesskovikk 18:05, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Bo jeszcze nie zrobiłem strony! --DARNOK 2 18:07, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Strona gotowa, można oceniac ;) No, chyba naprawde najlepszy :) Tylko ta półkula (czyli to, co robi za podstawę mojej Droideki) jest niepotrzebne. Jak już ma być, to b ym odwrotnie przyczepił (otwartą częścia do środka) Lord Vox 19:20, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) A więc. To z przedramion, jeśli tak to się nazywa - łeeee... Kula i te ostrza... Topór nie pasuje... Ździwił mnie fakt, że Toa Dźięków ma Miotacz Lodowy! Fajnie... Maska jakby nie pod kolor, ale mi nie przeszkadza. Nagolenniki... I ty Brutusie Darnoku... Tarcza na plecach. - czuję LK. The Champ Is Here!!! 20:12, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) :Akuumo, a Toa Psioniki z miotaczem Ognia? No wlaśnie.... Vezok999 09:45, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Na życzenie: Łeeeee - nie podoba sie. Tarcza z pleców... Kojarzy się z LK. I co z tego że jest inna!? To ja tu zadaję pytania! To może nie będę się wysilał, tylko dam ocenę: 7,5/10. The Champ Is Here!!! 20:18, gru 29, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że sobie wziąłeś do serca moje rady :) Ciekawa liczba części. Grindon.JPG lepsze do szablonu wg mnie. No dobra, mocek- miotacz ciekawy, moze trochę duży, ale dobrze jest. Brakuje mi czegoś na przedramionach. Poprzednicy chyba mieli rację, ta kula taka trochę... dziwna, zbędna, może gdyby była w drugą stonę to by lepiej wyglądała. Ale przynajmniej może sobie zupke na miejsce akcji nosić :D Axonnowy topór jest świetny, pasuje dużo olepiej, niż jakiś miecz. Zbroja fajna, cieszy mnie ochraniacz Toa Igniki pod stopą Nuparu. Tarcza na plecach- no magazynek roni z niego ;) Przydało by się lepsze zdjęcie prawego ramienia- ale o tym ramieniu- takie Temarowe :) Fajne No ładnie, ładnie, dopracowana postać. Chociaż miotacz lodowych kul przy Toa dźwięków to dość nietypowa broń. Czekam na rozwój postaci i pojawienie w opowiadaniu- chcę jeszcze poznać go z tej strony Vezok999 09:00, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Gdyby nie lewe ramię byłby dla mnie lepszy. Choć podejrzewam, że to ma się wyjaśnić w jego historii jak właśnie ów lodowy miotacz. Topór ładnie do niego pasuje. Zresztą cały jest nieźle zbudowany. No oprócz tej (pół)kuli na przedramieniu. Ale kto wie, może się to wyjaśni bo historia nawet dobrze się zapowiada. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę No więc tak: cieszą mnie komentarze, więc mogę was zapewnić że historię tego Toa będę rozwijał, Ta półkula jest związana z miotaczem - jak? dowiecie się w planowanym FF'e.--DARNOK 2 09:18, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Mi się podoba.8+/10Panrahk17 09:22, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Historia nie jest przesadzona, ale też no nie wiem, nie spodobała mi się za bardzo. Za to M.o.C. to co innego! Świetny, duża ilość elementów (optycznie), miotacz wygląda świetnie, ogólnie lubię woykorzystywnie broni Ehleka w M.o.C.kach. Więc cała postać jest bardzo dobra. Guurahk 11:08, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Łe Jezu! Takiego czegoś to bym nie stworzył, ale szykujcie się u mnie na jakiegoś mega MOC'ka :). Ale teraz nie o tym - teraz opis z serii "Dlaczego taka ocena?!". Więc zaczynam: Znaczącym powodem dlaczego daję 7+/10 jest - ta półkula, która niszczy efekt i te pazury z drugiego naramiennika, bo (jak kula) niszczą efekt. Poza tym pewnie za najmniejszym dotkięciem przekrzywiają się. Gdyby te dwie rzeczy nie były zdygane to dałbym 10/10, ale niestety... - Bartii 18:02, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Oj Jak kłamiesz, oj jak kłamiecz. Pazury sięn ie przkerzywiają i to wcale Chciałem zrobić je w jednym kierunku ale się wtedy krzywiły. Kula zostanie wyjaśniona w historii i jest Ważnym Elementem Tego Toa. --DARNOK 2 18:11, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) I tu widać kto najwięcej pamięta z M.o.C.-ów innych. Czujesz LK, Akuumo? Bo ja czuje Crusha - to podobny patent. Tak, pogadałem to teraz oceniam: 1. M.o.C. - bardzo ładny, aczkolwiek kulę przyczepiłbym odwrotnie. Uwielbiam topór Axonna. Nie mam weny na jego ocenianie, wyrażę się oceną 8/10. 2. Historia - baaardzo przeciętna. Dobra, ale zwyczajna. 7,5/10/ 3. Podsumowanie - 8+7,5=15,5 15,5:2=7,75 7,75/10 4. Tak ocenił:Kani--Nui 20:47, gru 30, 2010 (UTC) Całkiem niezły, ale nie mam czasu czytać historii. Trochę mało na tym głównym zdjęciu widać, ale ok. 6+/10Sekenuva 12:11, gru 31, 2010 (UTC) Zgadzam się z Sekenuvą: MOC jest niezły. Historia też mi odpowiada. 7/10 Volga raahk